Pine Swift, the grim pentavergent
by pine swiftwings
Summary: Pine Swift is, well, tiny. When he leaves his home faction of Candor for Dauntless he's underestimated by everyone, but that's a mistake. A very very big one. Oc based. SYOC open by second chapter HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I'm doing a divergent fanfiction! I know I deleted my old stories, but I'll probably rewrite them to be better. I will probably have an SYOC open and I'll put a form in the next chapter. This is a really short chapter and they will DEFINITELY be longer in the future.**

**I don't own the divergent trilogy. Please don't arrest me.**

* * *

"Pine! Wake up! We can't be late today! We've got our aptitude test!" Shouts Oak excitedly. I yawn and sit up groping for my glasses on the end table. When I find them I'm faced with my twin standing there half dressed grinning at me. I'm frowning. I always do.

Oak and I may be twins but we're anything but identical. Oak is tall and muscular. He has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He's tan and he's always smiling. I, on the other hand, am tiny and frail. I'm not even five feet tall. I'm a pale redhead with freckles. My eyes are dark green like my namesake, the pine tree. I'm also almost always frowning. I've been told I have a nice smile, and I believe this. Candors don't lie.

"You look grumpy." Oak blurts.

"I am grumpy." I growl in reply. I wish I could deny his accusation, but that would be lying and lying just isn't something we do here in Candor.

"Why are you grumpy all the time?" he's still smiling and it's getting on my nerves a bit.

"That's just how I am Oak."

"Ok well get dressed Mr. Party-Pooper! We need to go!"

We both spring into action. I hurriedly get dressed in my usual white jeans, black combat boots, black sweater and white beanie. Oak usually just wears a white t-shirt with black pants. We shovel down a quick breakfast and head to class.

...

I enter the lunchroom and spot Oak eating lunch with our friends at the Candor table. Lily and Raven are arguing about something petty, as usual, Pete is watching with amusement, Oak is eating a LOT, and Parker is humming to himself quietly. I sit down between Lily and Oak and across from Parker.

"You two are being ridiculous and annoying. Shut up." I mutter. They do. Raven glares at Lily and she glares right back at him. They've never gotten along too well. I notice Parker looking at me with concern as he braids his long hair. Raven's hair is in a neat black bun, likely also Parker's work.

"Pine you look awful. Are you alright?" I bite my lip. I have to be truthful.

"I'm not sure. I haven't felt right lately and I've been having trouble sleeping." Parker frowns and leans over and lays a hand on my forehead.

"Pine you're burning up! I think you're sick again!"

"I can't miss the test Parker! Please let it go just this one time!" He sighs.

"Ok... but you HAVE to rest once you've chosen your faction."

"I will. I promise."

"Good."

I don't dare to touch my food, I can't be throwing up in the middle of the test. The nausea I'm feeling right now might be illness or nerves, but I don't care, I just need to make it through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I want to clarify that the Peter in this story is very different than the one in the book and this is set several years before Marcus Eaton's birth. OC form at the bottom **

* * *

I sit there in silence and Lily and Raven go back to their debate. Today's topic seems to be Lily's hair. It's a curly bright red mass that sticks out in all directions. She tried to tie it back once, but it broke the ribbon. Her hair compliments her violet eyes perfectly. She's intimidating. She stands around six feet and nine inches tall. Her twin, Peter, or Pete as I call him, is even more intimidating than she is. He's six foot eleven with white hair and yellow eyes. He was born without feeling in one of his legs and has to use crutches all the time.

Parker keeps glancing at me worriedly and undoing and redoing the braids in his white-blonde hair. He's sort of like the "mom" of our group. He cares about all of us a lot.

An Erudite woman stands in the front of the room and clears her throat. She looks vaguely familiar. Honey blond hair, blue eyes and a cold, stern expression.

"It's Wendy," Whispers Peter as if he read my mind. Wendy is peter's sister who is ten years older than him. He has five older sisters including Lily. All of them have transferred so far.

"We will now be calling people to take their test. Two of you from each faction will go at a time." She then proceeds to call out the first ten names. Peter and Lily are called in the third group. When they return to the table Lily is grinning and Peter is deep in thought. A few groups later Parker is called. He returns looking pale, shocked, and unsteady. After him, Raven goes. He comes back looking the same as before. Then Oak is called. He winks at me and grins then leaves. When he comes back he isn't smiling anymore. He's in a daze. It's my turn now.

I slowly stand up and follow the others to the testing rooms. I'm ushered into one by a young, plump abnegation woman with rosy cheeks. She introduces herself as Marianne and I reply with my own name. I sit in the strange chair and Marianne begins hooking wires up to me. I shudder. I have no idea what these wires will do, and that scares me.

"Don't be afraid dear. It's doesn't hurt, I promise." I give her a small stiff nod. She eventually finishes and hands me a vial with a clear liquid. "Drink this. I can't tell you what it does, but it shouldn't hurt you." I hesitantly take the vial and put it to my lips, mentally preparing myself for whatever comes next, and drink the liquid.

...

I wake up in what looks like the cafeteria. In front of me is a table with a knife and a piece of cheese.

"Choose." Drones a woman's voice. I won't question it. I look at the knife and cheese and weigh my options. I eventually decide on the knife. The table disappears and I hear the snarling of a dog behind me. I whirl around just in time to move out of its way. The dog turns and begins to approach me. I really don't want to stab it. I look it straight in the eyes.

"Calm down." the Canine's step falters. "Sit." The animal complies. I reach out a tentative hand to touch the dog. It allows me to pet it. It seems loveable. Too bad none of this is real.

I hear a sickeningly familiar voice, "Now now little brother. A pet is a big responsibility. I don't think you can handle it." Brandon. _Not real. Not Real._ I keep telling myself, but I'm frozen in terror. In his hand he holds a gun. He raises it to point it at the dog and pulls the trigger. Without a second thought I push the dog out of the way and get hit myself.

I jolt awake in the testing room. I'm covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

Marianne stares at me for a moment then says, "Your mind somehow manipulated the simulation. I didn't program your brother into it."

"W-what about my result?"

She goes quiet and looks around nervously then replies, "They were... uh... inconclusive"

"What does that mean?! Do I have to go live with the factionless?!"

"Oh no dear nothing like that. You're Divergent. That means you have virtues of multiple factions."

"Which factions?!"

"Well most Divergents only have virtues of two or three factions... but you... you're unique... You're evenly split between all five."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry dear. But, your Divergence is dangerous. The leaders see people like you as a blip in the system, a threat to the perfection. You can't ever tell anyone. Not even your family." She begins unhooking the wires and things. "I'll report your result as Candor."

"But now how will I know what to choose?!"

"I don't know dear."

I put my face in my hands trying to process everything. It's entirely my choice. I hope I choose the right one.

** Name (first middle last)**

** Nickname:**

** Age:**

** Gender:**

** Aprox height and Build:**

** Eye color:**

** Hair color (include natural color if dyed):.**

** Hair type (straight or curly, cut, how they wear it):**

** usual outfit:**

** other appearance traits:**

** Personality:**

** Basic bio (a paragraph or less):**

** Birth Faction:**

** Test Result:**

** Chosen faction:**

** Likes:**

** Dislikes:**

** Fears:**

**Orientation:**

**Anything else:**

**Please PM your OC. Don't Review them. If you review them they WILL NOT be accepted. Thanks!**


End file.
